1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrier modules mounted on a test tray of a handler for testing semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a carrier module for stable holding, and easy connection to a test socket, of a semiconductor device of a type in which leads, or balls are distributed on entire area or periphery of the semiconductor device, such as an MLF (Micro Lead Frame) or a QFN (Quad Flat No-lead), developed recently.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, modular ICs, which are circuitry arrangements of memory or non-memory semiconductor devices on a board, are subjected to various tests after production before shipment.
In general, the handler, used for automatic test of semiconductor devices, and modular ICs, progresses the test with a process in which a worker loads a tray having semiconductors to be tested loaded thereon on a loading stacker of a handler, transfers the test trays having the semiconductor devices loaded thereon to a test site, electrically connects lead or ball parts of the semiconductor devices to connectors of the test sockets, carries out required tests, separates the semiconductor devices from the test tray, classifies the semiconductor devices according to a result of the test, and loads on user trays on an unloading stacker.
FIG. 1 illustrates a front view of a test tray having carrier modules mounted thereon schematically, and FIG. 2 illustrates a perspective view of a related art carrier module.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art test tray 1 is provided with a plurality of carrier modules 2 mounted on a metal frame 11 at regular intervals, for loading the semiconductor devices thereon.
Referring to FIG. 2, the carrier module 2 is provided with a seating part 22 on a hexahedral body 21 for seating the semiconductor device ‘D’ thereon, and one pair of latches 23 at opposite sides of the seating part 22 for holding/releasing the semiconductor device ‘D’.
The latches 23 rotate around hinge shafts (not shown) inside of the body 21 respectively, to open or close the seating part 22, and hold opposite edges having no balls formed thereon of the semiconductor device ‘D’ seated on the seating part 22.
Referring to FIG. 2, the related art carrier module 2 has the semiconductor device ‘D’ seated thereon with a ball formed surface thereof faced upward. When the test tray 1 having the semiconductor device ‘D’ seated thereon thus is transferred to a test site of the handler, the index unit on the test site pushes the carrier module 2 toward the test socket, so that the balls Db of the semiconductor device ‘D’ are brought into contact with terminal pins (not shown) of the socket, to enable the test.
However, though the related art carrier module 2 can hold the semiconductor device ‘D’ adequately with the latches 23 when the semiconductor device ‘D’ has many parts no balls Db or leads (not shown) are formed therein, the related art carrier module 2 can not hold the semiconductor device ‘D’ securely in a case the balls or the leads are distributed over an entire area of the semiconductor device ‘D’, such as current MLF or QFN, or the semiconductor device ‘D’ is very small, when parts for holding the semiconductor device with the latches 23 can not be secured, adequately.